For example, in a case that an outdoor unit of an air conditioner is installed on a rooftop of a building, the outdoor unit is conveyed to the roof top utilizing an existing elevator cage that is previously installed in the building. However, in a case of an outdoor unit having a rectangular plane shape, when the outdoor unit is conveyed by being carried into the elevator cage, an end face side of the outdoor unit is restricted by a dimension of a doorway of the elevator cage, and a rear face side of the outdoor unit is restricted by a depth dimension of the elevator cage. Accordingly, so as to accommodate an outdoor unit, in which a certain dimension or more is preferably ensured for its shorter face side and the longer face side, in an ordinary elevator cage having narrow dimensions of a frontage and a depth, the outdoor unit is tried to be accommodated in the elevator cage by means of inserting the shorter face side of the outdoor unit into the elevator cage through the doorway, and then turning the same in the elevator cage. However, in many cases, since a corner portion of the outdoor unit is caught by an internal wall of the elevator cage, the outdoor unit cannot be turned and thereby the outdoor unit cannot be loaded in the elevator cage after all. Consequently, the outdoor unit has to be conveyed by hoisting the same from the rooftop using a crane or the like. As a result, the crane itself has to be arranged and thereby a large-scale conveying work is required resulting in enormous conveying cost and a long delivery period.
Therefore, a technique for conveying the outdoor unit, in which a dimension of the outdoor unit is reduced to a dimension smaller than that of the frontage of the elevator cage by dismantling the parts provided on a side face of the outdoor unit at a time of conveyance, so that the outdoor unit can be conveyed even in an elevator cage having a narrow frontage, is disclosed (refer to, for example, the Patent Document 1).    Paten Document Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-35690 (See page 2 through 4, and FIG. 4)